Detroit: become human: human eyes
by XxarmstrongrulezxX
Summary: Detroit become human but with a twist. The story of kara but with a character andre. Andre is in love with kara and doesnt care if he dies protecting who he calls his lover, his friends, or pals
1. Debriefing

Detroit: become human : human eyes is all about the game, Detroit: become human. But with a little twist we follow a new character named Andre and he lives next to todd and Alice. Andre had a relationship with the previous Kara that Todd had. Andre has affection to Kara and he goes through what Kara endured through the game but Andre will know what to do in situations if it means shoot to kill to save Kara, Alice, and Luther. He meets Connor and Hank, then Markus. Andre has had an incident in the past, which left him having an android arm and uses thirium, or blue blood. He has to protect Kara, Alice, and Luther even if it means he has to die for them.


	2. Chapter 1-Kara

Andre woke up in the afternoon. He looked out the window and saw that his neighbor, Todd, had left to go somewhere. Andre always hated Todd and thought one day he should harm him the same way as his daughter, Alice, but he would have to plan. He walked toward a wall with a picture hanging. He grabbed his magnum out of the safe behind the wall. He grabbed all of his ammo from the safe and put all of the bullets in the six chambers. He walked out of his room before closing the safe. He saw that Todd's car came back and he saw Kara, Todd's Android, he remembered when he last talked to her. He told her that he had feelings for her. He walked out to see her. "Hi" Kara told him. "You don't remember me?" Andre asked her. "I was reset due to my predecessor being destroyed" Kara told him. "Now you sound like Connor from the station" Andre told him. (Connor wasn't destroyed he just knew he would say that due to his power from his android arm. He could see a future if a bad decision would happen he would know before the situation). Kara walked into Todd's house and was told her normal instructions. Andre had binoculars at his house monitoring Todd's house for the right moment. A few hours later... it was dinner and Kara had been doing her normal instructions. Andre saw her serve the food."Well he's lucky I'm not coming over yet" Andre said to himself. Just then he saw Todd hit Alice. He got his magnum and ammo then he went to Todd's house and saw Kara. He kicked the door open, Kara and andre walked up and looked at Todd. "I thought I told you to stay downstairs and why are you here!?" Todd yelled. "It's your rude awakening, asshole" Andre said. Todd lunged at Andre, knocking his magnum down to the ground. Todd repeatedly punched Andre, and left him with bruises. "Stop!" Kara demanded aiming the gun at Todd. "I want you to leave him and Alice alone" Kara added. Todd got up and looked at Kara. "Hey, asshole!" Andre yelled. Todd turned and Andre took his knife and slit Todd's throat with a clean slice. Andre, Kara, and Alice ran outside. Running toward the bus with blood on andre's shirt as they get on the bus. "I love you Kara, I know you don't know much about me-" Andre said in the seat next to her and Alice. "I love you ,Andre" Kara said to him. The three closed their eyes and waited for the bus to take them to somewhere not where Todd's body was


	3. Chapter 2-the squat and chase

_Last time Kara and Andre fought Todd for hurting Alice. Andre slit Todd's throat. Now Andre has to clean himself up and make it back to the police station before they get Kara and Alice. He has to make sure they are okay. He has to make sure Connor and or hank doesn't kill them._

Andre, Kara, and Alice were woken up by the bus driver. "Hey, you three?" The bus driver said. "What end of the line?" Kara said. "Well we're screwed, I guess and we will need to find a place to sleep" Andre said. Alice, Kara, and Andre walked off the bus under a shelter for the bus. "Here, Alice have my jacket. It'll keep you warm" Andre said handing his big leather jacket toward her. Andre got up and walked around and took a look at a fence with a decent looking building. "Hey Kara?" Andre said. "Yeah?" Kara replied. "found a place we can go and stay for the night" Andre said. "that is fine as long as Alice is warm" Kara said. "Well come hell or high water I will protect Alice even if it means I have to give my life for you and her" Andre said. "I want you and the two of us together, I want us to be a family" Kara told him. Andre gave a smirk and walked over to Alice. "I found a place we can stay for the night" Andre told Alice. " I have some pliers to cut the fence and I'll go first to make sure it's ok to go through" Andre said to the both of the girls. Andre opened the fence and then crawled through, he cut himself on the fence. "Are you ok?" Kara and Alice said in unison. "Yeah I'm alright" Andre said. He lifted the fence for Kara and Alice. They walked toward the house they made sure they could go into it Alice was gone when Kara found a possible entrance. An android named Ralph had Alice at knife point. "What are you doing" Kara asked him. "Ralph doesn't like humans" he said. "We're androids" Kara and Andre said in unison raising their hands deactivating their skin on their arm. "Ralph will make an exception" he said. The three walked into the building Andre grabbed a log and put it in the fireplace. Alice walked toward andre and sat next to him. She put her head on his lap. Kara looked back and smiled to see Alice and Andre together as if it was a father-daughter moment. "Alice I made you a bed it's not much but it'll keep you warm by the fire" Kara told her. Alice layed by the fire warm Kara laid next to her and Andre watched from an armchair. Kara got up and saw Andre. "Ever since Todd dismantled the previous Kara, I was hoping to attack Todd one day with you to save Alice" Andre told her. "Well it happened" Kara said pressed up against Andre. "You know your very attractive Kara" Andre said with lust in his eyes. Andre moved Kara's head to look at him and leaned in. Kara and Andre were in the abandoned squat lips against lips. love to kara and Andre. Kara walked into the bathroom and Andre went in with a flashlight so she felt comfortable. Kara cut her hair and she changed the color of her hair to a bright white color. "you look beautiful with that hair color" Andre said with love. Andre sat on the armchair and shut his eyes. Kara laid next to Alice. Andre shut his eyes for the sound of thunder.

The next day...

Kara woke up and looked around the squat and looked at the armchair to see Andre not there. She saw a letter that said "Kara" she opened to see the letter and the letter said:

Dear Kara

I had to leave because I heard from the police station that you were on the run and they were going to find you and Alice and I didn't want to see you and Alice dead. I will go to the squat on my shift and if Connor finds you I'll run and save you. I'll stage it so I act as if I'm going to take you and interrogate you and we'll run for our lives to this Zlatko person so we can live. But our night of love with stay with me until I come for you.

Your boyfriend

Andre Madej

Kara put the letter down and woke up Alice. Connor and Andre walked up to the squat and met Ralph. They walked around and saw Kara and Alice. Ralph grabbed Connor and told them to run. Andre grabbed his revolver and aimed it at Ralph. " I'm sorry" Andre whispered to himself. He shot the revolver and shot him in the head. Connor and Andre ran to the girls. Connor and Andre look at them. Andre gave Kara a wink. "Connor don't cross the road" LT Anderson said. "I'll go" Andre said. " no you can't" Anderson said. " why? I don't have any family" Andre said. "Alright just be careful" Anderson said. Andre climbed the fence and slid down cars. Andre reached Kara and acted as if he was going to arrest her. They reached the other side and signaled to hank that he got them. Hank and Connor left the fence. "Alright I'm sorry I had to do that but I did it to save you and Alice here" Andre said. Kara slapped Andre. "that was for almost killing me" Kara said. " I'm sorry but I had my reasons" Andre said. "Now we leave and go to this zlatko person and see if he can help us. But we do this as a family. The three walked Andre and Kara on the outside and Alice in the middle holding both of their hands

 ** _So I have been thinking of another FanFiction about the aftermath and since the ending of Detroit and that the battle was won for now but the second fanfic is where Andre comes back to Detroit to fight the enemies for one last time._**


	4. Chapter 3- Zlatko and Luther

Alice, Andre, and Kara walked down the road and saw what looked like a mansion. The three walked toward it. Kara knocked on the door. "Hello. Are you zlatko?" Kara asked. " who's asking?" The man said. "We need a place to stay safe" Andre said. "Alright, I'll make an exception" Zlatko said. "Kara, can I speak to you in private?" andre asked. Kara and Andre walked to a secluded place to talk. "I really have a bad feeling about this" Andre said worried for Alice. Kara and Andre sat down next to alice. "I heard Canada is nice this time of the year" zlatko told them. "Well we plan on going there" Andre said. "Do you have a plan?" Zlatko said. He read andre's face and knew he didn't have a plan after Canada. "You don't have a plan" Zlatko proved. "I can program Kara to give information about Canada so you know where to go" Zlatko included. The five of them walked down to the machine. Zlatko put the wires in Kara, Andre read the computer and saw it said "reset 1%". "What the hell!?" Andre yelled Zlatko grabbed a bat and smacked Andre in the leg with it. "You aren't going to kill me" Andre said sincere. "How do you know that?" Zlatko asked. "An eye for an eye and the world is blind, motherfucker" Andre said. Luther picked him up and walked out of the room with alice. Kara struggled to get out of the the device. She couldn't get out, so she was reset. Kara walked out of the basement. She saw Zlatko and Andre sitting at the table. There was fire in andre's eyes that Kara couldn't understand due to he being reset. Andre walked out of the room and Kara followed. "Kara, do you remember me?" Andre said. "Who are you?" Kara responded. Andre started to tear up. Andre looked at Kara and remembered. He leaned in a kissed Kara. She remembered Todd and then Andre. "Andre?" Kara said with tears in her eyes. "Thank god I thought I lost you" Andre said. Kara walked toward Zlatko and Luther. "I'm finding alice" Andre said. Kara and Andre ran to find alice. After a look, they found her and ran Andre saw a axe in a stump and pulled it out with great force. Andre lifted the axe up. Zlatko and Luther walked out, Zlatko carried a shotgun. Luther walked in front of Zlatko. "What are you doing!?" Zlatko yelled. Luther grabbed Zlatko's shotgun and fired. "Before when I saw you two protect that little girl, my eyes finally opened. I know you don't trust me but I know who can help you three" Luther said. "Alright we trust you" Kara and Andre said in unison. Luther walked with them to Zlatko's car. "Let's put some nitro in this bitch" Andre said happy. "I'm sorry for the fowl language, alice" Andre included because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "No, that's alright I always heard it before" alice said in a soft and quiet voice. "Well I guess it was a setup" Andre said as the left the mansion of Zlatko.

 _ **cue favored nations- the setup for the effect***_


	5. Chapter 4-The Abandoned Park

_Last time, Andre, Kara, and Alice went to this Zlatko person and got what they bargained for with Kara being reset but with the help of Andre, she remembered andre. Now they are on their way to a person Luther knows._

The group were in the car. Luther was the driver due to him knowing where this mysterious person was. "How do you know this person?" Andre asked Luther, "just a friend" he responded to his question. "Well fuck me, I mean kara can... I mean?" Andre said. "I understood what you said" Kara replied. Andre's face had gotten red from her answer. "It's good thing Zlatko has this car" Kara said. "Yep" Luther and Andre said in unison. "Well are we almost there?" Andre said. "Close, were not far" Luther said. Just then the car started to sputtered and the car had stopped. "What the shit was that?" Andre said. "Like I know" Luther said. "You can curse, that is what makes you human" Andre said to both of them. They walked to the front of the car and opened at the hood. "It got short-circuited, shit" Andre said. "There must be a place around" Luther said. Kara and Andre walked through the snow. The snow was blowing through the air and the two stumbled upon an amusement park. "We found a place!" Andre yelled for Luther. Alice and luther walked toward the two. Kara walked toward buildings. Andre started to walk around and look for some things, but he was unsuccessful. Kara and Andre walked toward what looked to be an Android for the park with ice on him. "Ahoy me hardies, your going to have a whale of a time" the Android said and then repeated it and started to speak deeper due to him stopping. "Holy shit, it scared with that freaky ass collar and that freaky ass smile" Andre said. Kara found a building that was stable enough. They walked through and started to getting things to get warm. Kara made alice a makeshift bed. Kara told Alice a story so she could go to bed. "What's ra9?" Andre asked. "The day we will no longer be slaves" Luther told them. "Have you noticed anything about alice?" Luther asked. "No, why?" Andre and Kara said in unison. A crash from the windows. Kara protected Alice and Luther grabbed the gun from the cookie jar and Andre pulled out his magnum. Luther and Andre looked as if they were from lethal weapon. "What do you want?" Kara asked. "Our names are jerry" jerry said. "Sorry about that you frightened us" Andre said. "There's a little girl, we haven't seen a little child since we were left here" jerry told them. "Would you like to have a ride?" Jerry included. "She's probably tired" Kara said. "I'm ok" alice told her. Andre lifted Alice up on the carousel. Kara turned on the ride and jerry started the movement of the carousel. Alice spun on the carousel with a smile. "I haven't seen her smile" Kara told the two men. "Well when we cross the Canadian border we can call her our daughter" Andre said hugging Kara. The Jerrys' started to smile. "And you can be my wife" Andre included from his statement. The three look at alice, and alice was happy. She was happy because she was now a part of a family. She was happy that Andre would be her dad, and Kara as her mom.


	6. Chapter 5- Andre’s Past

The day was May 25th, and the year was 2018. sat at his desk and talked to his friends. His friends were Nickolai, Terrence, and jack. Andre was a sophomore in highschool about to be a junior. Andre was excited to be close to graduate in his class of 2020.

He wanted to influence people the world is a dark place and to tell them if something they say is wrong means the right thing. Meaning that when they introduced androids and they went against them, they would follow by their side as a friend, a lover, or just a plain old enemy.

His guidance counselor told him that he was a catalyst. Andre was a great artist when he would think of ideas. When he heard her call him a catalyst, he had the idea of a crystal expanding. "What's the matter?" Nickolai asked Andre. "I'm just thinking of stuff and one day, when these androids, that want rights like us, come for us. We have to follow their lead and help them" Andre told Nickolai, laurel (Nickolai's girlfriend), Terrence, and jack.

Andre became what people called him,"The Catalyst", the name stuck with him. Andre had himself a girlfriend, Daniella, who was a cheerleader. The last day of school, there was a unsuspected shooter. The shooter had a squad of five or six. Andre knew how to takedown enemies. His mentor trained him because his mentor was Sam Fisher. Andre wore gloves because he knew it would come one day or another. The alarm sounded, Andre told the teacher to keep the door unlocked. The intruder came through and Andre grabbed the AK-47. Andre ripped it from his hands and hit the intruder with the butt of the gun. Andre looted the enemy and found a 44. magnum sticking out of his pocket with ammo. Andre grabbed the revolver and put it in a holster.

Andre walked down the school shooting at the enemies. He shot every enemy in sight. Andre had walked outside and surrendered to the cops. "Did you take these men out?" The cop asked. "Y-yes" Andre said in fear. "Well I'm suppose to confiscate this magnum, but since you took affirmative action and justice. You can keep this" the cop told him. "You could be a young lieutenant" the cop included. "Where would I go?" Andre asked. "Detroit" the cop asked.

Andre and Daniella decided to move to Detroit. They got a house next to Todd and Alice. Daniella was home one day and a prisoner came in and strangled Daniella. Andre shot the man in rage.

But before that, Andre had an enemy named Zay. Zay was a freshman who was full of himself. Zay disrespected a girl who Andre was fond of. Zay ended up fighting Andre. But Andre got the upper hand and kneed Zay in the face. Andre would meet Kara soon after Daniella's death. Kara was his new love and one day he could maybe adopt a little girl and name her his deceased wife


	7. Chapter 6- Rose

The group had fixed the car and were on their way. "Well when we get to this friend of yours We'll be getting close to the border" Andre said. "Yep and then we can start a new life" kara told them. The four started to approach a house in the outskirts with snow everywhere. Kara and Andre walked up onto the porch with Alice in Kara's arms and Luther behind Andre. Andre knocked on the door, "Well I guess we wait" Andre said.

Andre saw a wooden swing covered in a little bit of snow. He decided to sit down on it. "Oh, shit that's cold" Andre said. Kara walked over and and sat next to him, she put her head on his shoulder. "Well we all are close to crossing the border as a family. Luther as my brother, Alice as my daughter, and Kara as my wife" Andre said to them. Alice smiled, Kara smiled as well. Luther gave a sly grin. The door opened. "Luther, I'm glad to see you" the woman said. "Who are these people?" She added. Some friends. He introduced everyone from Andre to alice. "What's your name, miss?" Andre asked. "Rose, call me rose" she said. Andre and the rest walked into the house. "Make yourself comfortable" rose told them. Andre walked upstairs and saw a bed. "Hey Kara?" Andre said. "I found a place for Alice to sleep" he included. "Well it worked out better than we thought" Kara said to them. Andre walked down to the first floor while Kara had made alice change so she could sleep. Kara walked down to the first floor while Luther watched over her. "Well, I'm glad to be here with everyone so that we can start anew" Andre said. "Your going across the border?" Rose asked. "Yep, we want to start a new life" Andre told her. A knock came from the door, it was a local policeman. "Luther, Alice fucking hide" Kara said. "Wow" Andre said. "That's the first time you swore in front of Alice" he included. "Well, a girls gotta feel special sometime or later" Kara said. Luther and Alice hid. Andre turned on his phone and connected it to a speaker.

The speaker was loud enough so alice and Luther's movements were muffled. "Hello officer would you like to come in and dance with us?" Rose asked the officer. The phone had changed the song to "country roads by John Denver" Andre said. "I'm originally from West Virginia" he included. Andre and Kara started to dance, the policeman started to dance as well. Kara had put her arms on andre's shoulders and Andre put his arms on Kara's waist. "I want to be with you forever, Andre" Kara told him. The policeman and rose started to dance. The dancing lasted for about an hour. "Alright I was just making sure androids weren't here" the policeman said to make them nervous. The policeman walked out. "Oh thank god" Andre said in a breath of relief. "You all ready?" Rose told them. "Yeah we're ready" Andre and Kara said. Everyone or in the car and headed down the road. They would head to the place, "Jericho."


	8. Chapter 7- connor is deviant?

The five drove to a parking lot by Jericho. "Look for Marcus" rose told them. The four started to walk and go to Jericho. They walked into the town with snow covering everything the snow was in Kara's hair, which Andre liked. "Well it's getting cold and we need to find Jericho fast."

The four started to walk fast down the street. They found a ship that said, "Jericho". "Well, there it is." Andre said. The four started to get close to Jericho. They went inside and saw fire. They got alice to the fire and made her warm. "We need to talk about Alice" Luther told them. "Just wait until we get back" Kara told him. Kara and Andre walked toward Markus. Andre had a glance of connor. "We get out of here, thanks to Markus, I owe him" Andre told Kara. Kara and Andre walked into the room with Markus. "Hello, you two" Markus told them. "Markus we need passports" Andre said. "Your not an Android" Markus told him. "I'm not, but I have an arm of an Android" Andre reassured him. "You are one of us" Markus told them. "Alright" Andre said, "you have a little girl, the humans hate us" Markus told them. "Not alice" Kara said. Kara walked away. "I'll stay here Kara, I'm going to help Markus" Andre told her. "Just make it back to me" Kara told him.

"So, What is the plan for this protest" Andre asked Markus. "We do a March" Markus told them. "You do know if they find Jericho, you will have to kill some people. It's self defense" Andre reassured him. Connor walked into the room. "Andre it's glad to see you" Connor said. "What the hell are you doing Connor" Andre said. "I have to take out the leader of the deviants" Connor told him. "We're fighting for your freedom too" Markus told him. "I've heard about you. your Connor, the deviant hunter" Markus included. "You can be like everyone else, like Markus" Andre said after his statement.

Connor said nothing. "Have you ever had any doubts" Markus said. Andre could tell that Connor was now the same as Markus. "Your deviant now" Andre told him. "There going to attack Jericho" connor told them, "What!?" Markus and Andre said. The swat came through and fired at androids killing them. "Well I guess we kill them" Andre said running to Kara. Andre grabbed an AK-47 and started to fire at them. They ran through the ship and kept running. Luther was shot and Andre picked him up. Kara grabbed a pistol and shot a solider for Alice's safety. Andre and Kara got separated from an explosion on the ship. Kara and Alice played dead and escaped. Andre kept running shooting everything that wasn't an Android. Andre got on land and saw Kara, "KARA!!" Andre yelled in excitement.

Andre and Kara hugged and Andre and Kara kissed. "Connor is deviant" Andre told Kara. "He was the one who I was with in the squat" he included. The three started to walk to the border.


	9. Chapter 8- road to the border

The three started to walk down the street. It felt abandoned because of the protest. "So, alice is an Android?" Andre said. "Yep" Kara responded to him. They heard what sounded as a person and later discovered it was the swat. They hid, Andre and Kara were crouched and Alice hid under a car. Andre pulled out an M1911 that Kara had used to shoot the solider. He put a suppressor on it. He walked up to the solider and shot him.

Luther and jerry held at gunpoint. "Andre, Kara where's Alice?" Luther said. "Hiding" Kara responded to Luther. They all were together. "Thank you both" jerry told them. Markus had given them passports because he realized they weren't safe. They had to dodge many soldiers killing androids. They walked toward a place. "Let's move by and get there fast" Andre told them. "Hello, are you ok?" The solider said walking up to them.

"Yes, she's just cold" Kara told them. "Alright get home we don't want anyone out on the streets" the solider told them. The four walked away. "Hold on" the solider said. "Kara, don't fucking shoot" Andre whispered to her. "Here, you dropped this" the solider said looking at Alice.

"Thank you" alice said in a soft, quiet voice. They walked away. They started to continue to the bus stop. They walked to the bus stop and Kara was pulled by a man. That man was Todd

(Cue the Saw theme song)

When Andre slit Todd's throat he didn't cut his throat deep. Todd stitched himself up. He planned on finding Andre and kill him.

"Todd?" Andre and Kara said in unison. "You son of a bitch, security?" Todd yelled. Kara went through his whole backstory about his wife that left him and took his original daughter. "I was wrong" Todd said. Alice and Todd had hugged for the last time. They took the families ticket. They got on the bus and were taking breathes of air in relief. "What will happen to that family and their baby, will they die because of us?" Alice questioned to Andre and Kara. "No, they can survive, if their like me they can survive. I'm sure of it lollipop"


	10. Chapter 9- we just want to be free

**This is the last chapter and the next chapter is about the life after the border.**

The four reached the border and the bus had stopped. "What's going on?" Kara asked a solider. "Border patrol" the solider answered to her. The four walked into the building. The sign said "temperature checks". "They're doing temperature checks, were trapped" Kara said the four. "I'm the one that's ok but I'm not going past the border without my future wife" Andre said. The four started to walk forward. "I see rose" Kara told the guys.

"Find somewhere secluded and think of a plan with rose" Andre told her and Alice. Kara and Alice went to the bathroom. "So we have to make it across the border. If it comes to the final straw, I'll be the one to die" Andre said to Luther. Kara and Alice came back from the bathroom. The group walked forward, Kara and Andre saw jerry. Jerry was ready to sacrifice himself for Kara and Andre.

Kara and Andre had to make a decision. In the end they decided to sacrifice no one. "Passports please" The officer told them. Kara put the passport on the desk. Kara's breath was cold, the officer pulled out his thermal imaging device. "Please we just want to be free" Kara told him. The officer looked up at the tv with the peaceful protest. The officer smiled and then said "welcome to Canada". Just then a flash bang went off and swat came in and aimed their guns at Andre. Andre started a monologue just like Markus:

"Let's us go or I'll have to use this M1911. You guys are screwed, you know why? Because those vests have drills in them so if you shoot me, you die. I don't want to kill anyone if don't have to. But if you try to kill me, I will push this button and shabang."

Andre pushed the button and the soldiers screamed in pain as the drills went through their body. Their. Bodies dropped to the ground. "I made those traps for that moment" Andre said. The four walked out passing the border patrol and they now lived in Canada. Kara jumped on Andre and started to make out with him as a passion. "Well now that we're across the border" Andre said "Kara, will you marry me" Andre included pulling out a ring with a sparkling diamond. They got into a bus and headed off as Andre as Kara's fiancé, Alice as his soon to be daughter, and Luther as my brother. "Let's just say, my dad told he when I am older, my dad is alive and he has a package for me. He might come visit us when we tell him the address of the home and the date of our wedding. Kara and Andre sat on the bus with their eyes close going to sleep, Kara's hand on andre's shirt with the ring sparkling in the street light.


	11. Chapter 10- Our life

**_This is a letter to Connor and hank about his journey through the story_**

Dear, Connor and hank

I'm in Canada right now. I'm off the radar, but if you want to come over and hang out with a few beers, that's fine. I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world. It was that AX400 known as Kara. I heard you started to accept androids, hank. I knew you were a damn softy when it comes to Androids. But come over sometime. My dad says he has something for Connor, I think it's a certain Kind of coin that gives powers with flicking it with tricks. Hank, he's got some alcohol and a map to a certain place. Well Connor and hank Anderson, just to tell you if Detroit is attacked again. Let me know and I will light that place up like Normandy. You guys are my brothers. My wife is having thoughts of procreation. My dad apparently has a module for me to do that. Well Connor I've heard you are engaged with a traci, if you have a kid. Name them if it were a boy, make it jack, and for a girl name her clementine. But guys I'm ready for one for fight in Detroit. I will be back.

Your brother,

Andre madej

PS the president is a bit of a bitch


	12. Deleted scenes and up and coming story

In the Zlatko chapter I wanted Andre to use the axe and give a badass chuck Greene pun like:

"I guess we're the allies and your the axe-is"

The rose chapter I was listening to "country roads" by John Denver because I live next to West Virginia. So Kara and Andre slow dance to country roads as a moment of peacefulness to Kara and the rest.

The line:

"I'm sure of it, lollipop"

Is a reference to the 2017 movie jigsaw which Ryan said lollipop to Anna

I wanted to do a letter to show that Andre, Connor, and hank aren't done with Detroit just yet.

The next chapters of Detroit story frame:

Detroit: back to the hole:

Andre is back. Hank and Connor tell Andre Detroit will be attacked and the army will be bigger, badder, and deadlier with a lot more guns.

Story's chapter 1 release date- 7/4/18

(The Fourth of July)

Ghost recon: Andre "the catalyst" files:

The three boys were asked by president warren. She told them to go to Karen bowman.Andre, Connor, Markus, and a soldier named Garett. The four guys have to eliminate a cartel

Story's release date- 8/10/18

Or August 10th


	13. An announcement

So all of you fans of my Detroit story's are in luck I have decided to use adobe photoshop to make my thumbnails. They will also be available to download for free on android and IOS. They will be transformed into wallpapers for your iPad, tablet, iPhone, or Samsung. Email me @ for updates

When they are finished I will email you all of the wallpapers.

I will start with

Detroit: become human: human eyes

Detroit: back to the hole

Ghost recon: the catalyst files

Detroit: Rittenhouse

Detroit: purge and purify


End file.
